My Best Friend's Lucario
by MaverickKayPrime
Summary: He came through the door expecting a simple night with his best friend. What he got instead was her Lucario. And while he's poised to be as helpful as he can be, she's more keen on giving him companionship. But of course, its a different kind of companionship he's asking for. -Oneshot-


My Best Friend's Lucario

The Villa. _Her _villa. His best friend's villa. Time and time again, he had found himself roaming in and out of the front door. Sometimes with her here, most of the time not. Let's face it. What was hers was his, and what was his was his. Sure, it was a slightly childish view of things, but it was his view nonetheless.

So seeing this blonde-haired teen run up toward the richest home in the area, it really wasn't all that odd. Sure, he didn't look like the person who would be going to such an area, but he was. He had gained a reputation in the area, after all.

Yeah, he had quite the reputation. One of a childish, hyper-active teenager, whose antics would be better at home on an eight-year-old, rather than a fifteen-year-old. Or maybe sixteen-year-old. He was a very handsome young man; he stood tall, spoke well (on rare occasion), and was relatively friendly to all. His name was Barry Platinum, the fifteen (or sixteen) year old son of Palmer Platinum, best friend to Dawn Pearl, and arguably the second strongest Trainer in all of Sinnoh. _Arguably._

He ran up to the villa's front door, jogging in place as he did so. Tugging on his long green scarf, Barry also began messing with the villa's doorknob. It was locked; Dawn always did so. But Barry wasn't put off by it, instead he began to tug at the base of his scarf. Reaching under, he found his fingers touching up against something metal. He took it out, where his orange eyes fell upon a golden piece.

"Dawn, Dawn, Dawn," Barry snickered to himself as he fitted the key into the door, "I thought by now you'd get a super defense system for this house," he turned the key in the slot, "Especially since people seem to get in here by no means necessary..."

Laughing it off, he unlocked the door and turned the knob. Gently pushing it open, Barry stepped into the dark atmosphere of his best friend's manor. He was always jealous about how she was able to get this darn thing. He was the one always running places, why didn't someone just give him the keys to some estate? But of course, Dawn beat him to the punch, as usual. If it wasn't for the fact that she was his best friend, he would have flipped his lid.

Barry locked the door behind him, while his eyes glided along the four walls of the first room. Dawn was good at keeping her person clean, and this reflected in her personal villa. From the floor to the couches and beyond, not a spec of dust or discarded trash. Even the trash bin was clean, showing the Sinnoh Champion had recently thrown out whatever existed within.

Whatever. Dawn could be as froufrou as she pleased. Honestly, where was his rival? Training somewhere? Mt. Coronet? The Fighting Area? Iron Island? She could have been in the Underground; he did hear that's where all the Gym Leaders go for rematches. This meant she probably wasn't going to be back at the villa any time soon.

That sucked. Reaching his hand into his coveted satchel, Barry revealed a good of fashion board of Monopoly. Pokémon Monopoly, of course. It was the one they used years ago, yeah, the one with the Mewtwo figuring and stuff. It was enough to invoke memories of the past when he and she fought like children over the Mewtwo figurine. Of course, they were children at the time.

Growing board already, Barry fell back onto Dawn's couch. He sighed as he laid within it, folding his hands behind his back as he did so. Kicking off his shoes, the Pseudo-Champion (as he often called himself), gazed down to the table before him. There was the remote, and beside the remote, a note. Even though he couldn't read it from this distance, he knew it came from his best friend. That was Dawn's handwriting if he ever saw it.

Barry reached for the note, a sunny smile on his lips. But then he stopped, right as his fingers graced its edge. Something echoed in his ears, a sound that came from behind. Barry stared up and over, dragging his eyes to the hall directly behind him. The noise that echoed from behind were footsteps, and they were coming closer. The Pseudo-Champion ducked down behind the couch, while his hand reached into his satchel. Pulling back was one of his coveted Poké Balls.

His orange eyes squinted at the sight of the hall, awaiting the being that came near. Who dared to sneak into Dawn's own villa? Such a fool! Did he or she believe the Champion had priceless valuables in it? Maybe, but Barry wouldn't allow this intruder to get his or her hands on them. It had been a while since his Heracross was in battle, after all. The Single Horn Pokémon certainly needed the training.

The being within the hall came closer and closer; Barry grew even more anxious with each passing moment. Finally, the drooping long shadow appeared, right at the dark hall's exit. One hand cut through the shadows, to sit upon the halls' edge. It was a three-fingered paw, instead of a human's hand. Seeing that, made Barry drop his guard.

It was not a human that silently stalked through Dawn's villa, but instead a Pokémon that stood tall before him. A being one two-feet, that stood only on its toes. Blue and black, with a creamy fur middle, this Pokémon also had noticeable spikes sticking from its chest and hands. Four bangs, side by side, flowed from the back of its head, and they swayed with every step.

The creature was like Anubis himself, made into life. It bore the same jackal design, right down to the sharp pointy ears. The Pokémon even had red eyes that cut through the darkness like lights. But this Pokémon also had curves. _Bountiful_ curves. The shoulders, the hips, even this Pokémon's black thighs were all smooth to the gaze. It was a being that exuded power; all one had to do was gaze at it, in order to gain these feelings. But this sight of power was seemingly belittled by the cast, that its left hand was trapped within.

"Cario?" the Aura Pokémon commented, as her red eyes pierced the dark room.

"Eh?" Barry answered as she shot up on his feet, "Courage? Is that you?"

Courage the Lucario, _Dawn's _Lucario. It was a Pokémon Barry had faced in battle many times. The Aura Pokémon was always so powerful in their fights, able to cut through his Pokémon without much trouble. From what Barry and Dawn could tell, the Lucario also had a somewhat rivalry with Barry's own Snorlax.

Here Courage stood before him, her usual tough face shattered to become this shocked one. Her eyes, that were normally in a squint, were wide so the blonde could see them. Honestly, they weren't half bad eyes. Like rubies, they burned with a level of intensity one could only see by gazing into flames themselves.

Barry smiled and waved at his friend's Lucario, happy to see an ally in this place. But of course, his happiness became minor shock, when he noticed her left arm was within a sling. He didn't break Courage's arm, meaning some other Pokémon Trainer did. Honestly, that angered Barry. How was he supposed to be a rival for Dawn, if some other punk broke her Pokémon? He's supposed to break her Pokémon!

But Courage was not deterred by her own sling. She tugged on it briefly, before waving to Barry. He waved too, noticing how melancholic she looked. Before long, Courage turned around and began walking back into the hall she came from. Barry watched her do this, noticing how her tail swung so lowly. It was usually tall and spry, but not much so today.

What had the Lucario so down? Her broken arm? No, for some reason, Barry didn't think that's what it was. A broken arm wasn't enough to get Courage this down, there had to be something more important. Scratching the back of his head, the Pseudo-Champion decided to investigate. He walked away from the crouch, following Courage down the hall she retreated into.

The deeper he roamed, the darker the area seemingly became. Barry, while never one to fear the dark, sure was disturbed by it. Fortunately, the shadows were broken by light, that came from within. He almost ran for the light, before this queer sound echoed into his ears.

It sounded like scratching. It had the same 'TCH!' sound to it, like someone was dragging a brush against hair or _fur_. Wondering what Courage was up to, Barry roamed in even deeper. Soon he came to the light, where the wood of the villa was replaced by porcelain panels. Barry gripped the doorway's edge, gazing into the room.

A bathroom. The scratching sound was louder now. He gazed up along the floor, pass the sink and toilet, and to the bathtub itself. It was one of those high-end, upscale bathtubs, the kind that shines in the light. In fact, the entire bathroom was like this. Sitting there, in said bathtub, the Aura Pokémon he was searching for.

Courage had a rag within the paw of her broken arm. It was filled with water and suds. Even though the limb was injured dangerously, she still used it to drag the rag against her other arm. It was working for the most part, until Courage winced. Her grip on the rag fell, and she dropped it into the tub. At the same time, she accidentally dropped the soap deeper into the tub as well.

While usually strong and stoic, the Lucario couldn't help but to snarl at her own shortcomings. Her arm was still soaked with suds, while her rag and soap intermingled at the tub's bottom. She reached for the two and grabbed them, quickly making it so that she could clean her body with her broken limb. Dragging it against her other arm once more, she ran into the same problem again. Both the rag and the soap fell, once again making her growl.

"Cario!" Courage barked as her eyes glowed, "Lucar! ARO!"

She was threatening to destroy the very tub she sat in, and was fully ready to carry out her thoughts. Had he not been there, Dawn would have been very angry. Barry's hand grabbed Courage's shoulders, surprising her quite a bit. She stared up to him, seeing that sunny smile beam back.

"Here, let me help you with that," Barry said, as his hands reached past her.

Grabbing the rag and the soap, the Pseudo-Champion began rubbing them against one another. He created more soapy suds for the cloth, before properly applying them to Courage's skin. Barry took note of the Lucario's cast, and made sure to be gently rub her body. He knew how to clean Pokémon, he's done so before. The only difference between then and now; this _wasn't_ his Pokémon.

Nonetheless, he tended to Courage the way he'd tend to any of his Pokémon. Being sure to gently press onto her, as to get rid of the dirt and grime that may exist beneath. Barry was surprised by the Lucario, honestly. She looked relatively pristine, and yet she still found the need to properly clean herself. Courage couldn't have possibly been running through battles with a broken arm, so there really was no reason to bathe herself. She was a Pokémon and not a human, after all.

Seriously. Give Barry a reason to _not _bathe and he'd jump for it. If he had a broken arm, he'd be in bed all day and night. Screw taking a shower if he didn't really need too. Sadly, it seems that even Dawn's _Pokémon_, were more mature than he was.

But that didn't stop him from giving aid to the Aura Pokémon. If Courage wanted a proper bath, he would give her a proper bath. There really was nothing wrong with it, after all. Courage was a Pokémon, and a Pokémon in need. He'd never turn his back on one.

"Cario..." Courage sighed, as Barry rubbed her back.

"You must really like to stay clean, Courage," the Pseudo-Champion commented, as he continued to rub Courage's body down, "I mean, if I had a broken arm, I'd be sleeping for hours. In fact, it kinda reminds me of the first time I broke my arm. I remember, it was shortly after Dawn became Champion. I was playing with my Snorlax, and he got too... how should I say... uh... _hands on_... the next thing I know, my arm bent the wrong way..."

Barry's laugh was slightly annoying, though Courage wouldn't show this. He was being kind enough to her to clean her, after all. Courage hadn't had anyone clean her since she was a Riolu, and that was many years ago. So having someone else do all the work was nice, to be honest. And Barry wasn't bad with his hands. He pressed hard enough to get rid of the dirt within, but not hard enough to actually hurt. And some of the stories he told were, admittedly, funny. One story in particular, when he reminisced of a battle they had with one another, was enough to bring a smile to her lips.

Oh. _That _felt good.

"Caaaar..." she seemingly moaned, her eyes sliding shut.

"Ah, what?" Barry said in shock, "Courage, did I hurt you?"

Her eyes opened suddenly, glaring down to where Barry's hand sat. It was right on her thigh, sliding inwardly. The rag oozed water and soap down her leg and pass the vanishing point. Courage found her cheeks turning red, as she gazed up to the Pseudo-Champion. He was just as confused as she was, though for a different reason.

"If I uh... hurt you, Courage I'm sorry. I didn't mean to..." he became focused; his bottom lip pouting, "Let met hurry this up then..."

Before long, Courage found her head submerged in water. Barry was holding the water sprout, and kept it elevated over her head. With the water, he cleaned off the soap he just spent a good half-hour dragging on her body. When finished, Barry stood back up with a smile. Courage continued sitting within the tub however, as she crossed her arms. She felt embarrassed by the moan she gave out, while Barry remained confused.

And yet, his manhood was tightening against his pants. That was weird. Barry would lie and say this had never happened to him before, but it has. Especially whenever he thinks about Dawn in her beach wear. Oh yeah, he'd get hard from that. But from Courage, a Pokémon? Not so likely.

"Lucario," Courage said with her blushing cheeks, "Cario, cario. Lucar, luc..."

"I don't know what you said," Barry replied, "But it sounds like a thanks... I... think..." he laughed it off, "No problem Courage! Always happy to lend a hand!"

She smiled at that last statement, while Barry took his leave. Gazing down to her furry legs, the Lucario couldn't help but to drag her three fingers down her thigh. She picked up a dab of soap that was somehow left over, marveling at its rubbery texture. Soaking her fingers in it, she slowly started gliding them down toward her pelvis.

This was so wrong of her, so unnatural. If anyone were to see her like this, she would absolutely die of fright. A powerful Lucario like her; she's not to partake into something so _demeaning._ But Courage couldn't help herself. Just because she has a certain level of authority to hold, doesn't mean she has to be a squeaky-clean princess, right? She could do whatever she pleased with herself; it was between her and the floorboards. And _Barry. _She needed to keep her voice down, or else. If he heard her, she didn't know what she'd do.

Slowly, Courage began sliding her fingers alongside her slowly moistening pussy. Her still wet body gave her all the lubrication she needed. The Aura Pokémon gridded her teeth even now, as her fingers began to press inside her.

"Ari..." she exhaled, whilst sucking air through her nose.

Courage started working a finger deep inside her dripping vagina, slightly groans and moans echoing from her lips. At one point in time, she actually _yelped_. Upon doing so, the Aura Pokémon closed her mouth shut. Her eyes grew wide with shock; what if Barry heard her? Courage quickly turned around to face the door of the bathroom. To her relief, Barry was not there. Why did that disappoint her?

The Lucario breathed in and out weakly, as if her actions had made her fragile. Though the thought of partaking with her nightly game did cross her mind, the Aura Pokémon decided not too. The fear of being seen by Barry was much too great, even for her. Instead she stood up from the bathtub and reached for a towel.

Little did Courage know that Barry was nearby. He was only a few feet away from the door, listening to her actions. He tried to ignore them, but it didn't work. Courage's slightly sultry moans were still playing within his ears. They sounded so unsure, so _youthful_. He didn't even know the Lucario could sound so girly, in all honesty. She was the gruff one of Dawn's Pokémon, the one who knew only to fight. But that wasn't a fighter's voice.

_It was nothing. I'm just hearing things._ That's what Barry told himself. He walked back toward the villa's main hall and sat down upon the couch once more. Despite all the rooms this estate had, this was the only room with a TV. Grabbing the remote, Barry began to mindlessly snap through channels.

It worked ya'know; he forgot all about Courage and her moans. Instead, he watched as the cartoons flashed before him. But Courage never forgot about him and his gentle touches. She walked down the hall toward him, pressing up against the walls as she did so. Her red eyes peered down upon Barry, watching as he flicked mindlessly through the channels.

Courage's mind was slightly misted, thanks to her own actions within the tub. There was a burning tension within her body that was _roaring_ to be released. But thanks to Barry's presence, she couldn't tend to this tension. Yet her body wouldn't listen. Her cunt still quivered and begged to be touched. Even now, as she leaned on the hall's door, she had a finger teasing her labia.

Barry was a boy, right? Well, obviously he was a boy, and boys have their _things_, right? And with his _thing_ he could do something with her _thing_, right? Courage's eyes grew half-closed, as her mind was filled with such lewd thoughts. She couldn't help but to wonder how big Barry's _thing _was. A mate is defined by how well-developed their manhood is, at least that's what Courage was led to believe. And if such a thing were true, then Barry's manhood had to be _impressive. _Why else would her master be friends with him? Granted, she's never heard Dawn mention Barry's _thing_ before.

Courage wanted to see his thing. But that was wrong, right? Not _really_. He helped her with her problem, she would help him with his problem. What was Barry's problem? His lack of companionship, of course.

"Lucario..." Courage said, as she pulled down on the lamp's switch.

She brought light to the room, which caught Barry off guard. For a while, the only light came from the TV he was dutifully watching. Gazing at Courage, he wondered what she was doing. She had regained that stoic visage she was known for, and was now walking toward him.

"Hey Courage," Barry said with a slight chuckle, "Care to tell me what's going on?"

"Lucar... io..." she answered, whilst walking toward him, "Cario, cario..." and then her faced changed. She cocked her head to one side, while her eyes slid down. But it wasn't into a squint that showed aim, instead it was a gaze of _lust_. And her lips curled up into this smile, while this cherry blush formed on her cheeks, "Lucario, cario... _Barry..._"

Her right hand suddenly pressed down upon Barry's chest, pushing him down onto the couch. His gaze grew wide as he stared up to her, while she sat upon his waist.

"Hey, Courage?" Barry said, while he grew slightly terrified, "A-a-are you okay? You're not... acting well..."

"Lucario, cario... _Barry_..." she said again, while her hand traveled down his chest.

She dragged her three fingers toward the edge of his shirt, grabbing the white and orange garb by the bottom. Gripping it tightly, she pulled the shirt further up his body, revealing some of his stomach. It appeared as if his years on the road were kind to him. Even though he was only fifteen (or sixteen), the formation of muscles could be seen beneath. With eyes that gleamed only from lust, Courage dragged her hand down along his washboard chest.

Now the Aura Pokémon could see why her master befriended Barry. Truly, he had to be a _catch_. Why else would she be friends with him? Obviously, it wasn't for his 'genius' mind.

Courage's tongue snaked out from her mouth, as she sampled that beneath her. Dragging her pink muscle against his body, she lined him from his belly button all the way to his chest. She could feel Barry squirm beneath, as if trying to shake her off. But Courage would not be denied; her hold on him increased, as to keep him pinned to the couch.

The Lucario continued to lick Barry on the chest, making him grunt and groan. This wasn't something he should be doing, let alone _enjoying_. Courage's tongue felt so warm and wet, it left trails of saliva all along his body. She even teased his sensitive nipples, which made his fragility break.

Courage yelped, as she felt something _hard _press against her. Tail springing up, she gazed down to Barry's pants. There was a sizable lump within, protruding like a little mountain. Courage's eyes gleamed at the sight; surely, this was Barry's _thing_.

"No! Courage! Stop!" he pleaded, while her hand found his zipper.

She fumbled with it briefly, before finally pulling the latch down its full length. Upon doing so, she hooked her hand onto the edge of his pants and forced them down to Barry's ankles. He was still sprouting nonsense from his mouth, but didn't actually try to _stop_ her. Courage took this as the go ahead to do whatever she pleased.

Super Mario underwear. Obviously, it matched his childishness. Courage didn't mind, it was actually something she admired in Barry, really. Her own Trainer, Dawn, could really be uptight sometimes. Maybe that's where Courage got her stoicism from. But being here with this teen who was far less critical, made the Lucario feel _relaxed_.

This _fragrance_ resonated from Barry's underwear. No, it wasn't a smell that killed the mood. It was musky, sweaty; Barry had done quite a bit of running today. All that sweat must have centered on his undergarments. Not to mention this slight dark mark right at the tip, where his _thing_ was hardest at.

Speaking of the _thing_, Courage found her lust for it growing exponentially. She used her good hand to pull the underwear down, as to get a look at Barry's _thing. _And oh what a _thing_ it was. Despite Barry's childish nature, his cock was nothing of the sort. Long and hard, Courage found her eyes _gleaming _at the sight of it. She was never a being to lust after a male's penis; there were many other things to worry about in this world. But these past few nights alone at her Master's villa had done things to her. She found herself wishing to feel _connected_ to a male in _this _way. In the lottery of mates, Courage was lucky with Barry.

"Lucario, cario, Barry!" Courage remarked with this girlish moan, "Lucario! Cario! Barry!"

Her hand was sliding up and down his cock, and not in a smooth way. She gripped his hard penis tightly, and pumped it with her even harder hand. Barry gridded his teeth, while his hands became fists. Slamming them down onto the couch, he tried to relinquish this feeling Courage was giving him. Her grip _hurt!_ If she held any tighter, she'd _break_ his cock! And that is not a thought a fifteen (or sixteen) year old wants in his head!

"Courage! Slow down!" he begged, "Please!"

She must have listened, because that extremely hard squeeze was gone. Instead, something warm and wet was dragging against his dick. Barry was breathing heavily, as if he had run a marathon, while his orange eyes moved to Courage. She retained that sultry glare, while her hand sat at the shaft of his cock. Meanwhile, her tongue dragged up and down his long penis. He watched as she slid her pink muscle from the base, all the way up to the head. Lining his penis top with her tongue, she massaged his heavy balls with her hand.

Barry grunted from the double action. Between Courage's tongue and her hand, there wasn't much for him to think about. His mind became a dark pit, one filled only by this feeling he was having. Watching Courage give such attention to his penis was something Barry only dreamed about. Granted, it was a raven-blue haired girl who did it, within his mind.

"Courage..." he whispered, hand moving to touch her.

She looked up to him, while his palm pressed upon her forehead. She reacted pleasantly to the touch, becoming slightly submissive under his feel. Courage's ears bent away, while Barry guided her to the very top of his cock. Finger scratching at the back of her scalp, he seemingly told her to open her mouth. Courage did so, and eyes closing, Barry slowly led her down.

The Lucario took the first third of his dick into her mouth, which felt like pure bliss to the Pseudo-Champion. He had never felt this feeling before; so warm, so moist, that's the best way to describe it. His cock was lathered by saliva, and this was only the beginning.

Barry gazed down at Courage, seeing her eyes close shut. Gripping tighter, as to take blue fur into his grasp, the Pseudo-Champion led her further down onto his cock. Courage puffed her cheeks, while her face grew slightly strained. She didn't think doing something like this would be so _tough_. Barry's cock slid past her tongue, and further down into her jaw. At one point in time, she felt the horrible need to _gag_. Tears formed from pain rolled down Courage's face, making Barry ease up on his hold. But the Lucario assured him everything was okay by tapping him on his stomach.

Grip growing strong again, Barry began leading Courage further down upon his cock. The Lucario grunted and spat up, causing spit to ooze from her lips. Yet she never pulled back, or even tried to. She remained on his member, even as it pressed up against the back of her throat. Barry, being the teenager he is, couldn't believe something like this was happening. Yet it was with a _Pokémon,_ of all things. Never before did he think he'd be in such a situation.

A vacuum feel sent tingles up Barry's spine, as he gasped. Was Courage _sucking_ on his cock!? He couldn't believe it! The feel was so _otherworldly_! There was no way this was the Lucario's first time! She was too good at this to be a _virgin_. Granted, the thought of a virgin Pokémon wasn't an all together _lovely_ thought, honestly.

Barry found himself feeling strange, as something _hot _churned within his balls. With his grip still on Courage's head, he pulled her free from his cock. The Lucario spat up globs of saliva, as she breathed in horribly. Barry's cock was big enough to clog her airways, which was a shock to her. Maybe her eyes were off; while Barry's penis was large, she didn't know it was_ that _large!

But why had he released her? Did he not like what she was doing? Gazing to his cheery red face, she didn't understand why he wished to stop her actions. But her red eyes began to slide down his body, now gazing upon his cock which stood tall. She noticed a series of veins sticking from his penis, veins that seemed to be throbbing. What did this all mean? And what was that white substance sticking from the tip? It was a lot like the soap, but it _wasn't _soap.

It was cum. Barry came. Burning ropes of his seed flew from his cock, falling upon Courage's face, making her flinch. She was shocked by how hot and stingy it was; it slightly _burned_! Her face was painted white, all thanks to Barry's uncontrollably penis. Slightly enthralled by the feel, Courage took a bit of his semen with her finger. That semen on her finger, she dragged it to her tongue and tasted it.

"Caaaaaaaarrr..." she whispered from the taste.

For the time being, things appeared to be over. Barry was breathing horribly, and so was Courage. Neither seemed to have the energy to keep going. But this couldn't be; Courage was simply having too much fun. Barry was a much better mate than she gave him credit for. The Lucario produced a blue fire from her hand, and pressed it on her companion's chest.

Somehow, that simple touch energized Barry. He felt roaring and ready to go, as if they hadn't just spent an unspecified amount of time doing something they shouldn't have been doing. Courage suddenly climbed up Barry's body, elevating her head above his. Her hand sat beside his head, holding him down beneath her body. Before continuing, she buried her cum-covered face in the gap of her arm, cleaning it all off and staining her blue fur white. For the time being, anyway.

"Lucar lucar, cario, Barry..." she whispered whilst descending, "Lucario cario, Barry..."

Her lips pursed, making Barry freak out.

"No! Courage stop!" he said as she leaned in for a kiss, "Your mouth was just on my co-!"

Too late! Barry's protests were ruined by Courage's lips. He was, at first, terrified by this. Seriously, she was sucking on his cock then began kissing him. But the lips she used to kiss him were so _amazing_. Soft, tender, they worked with a skill Barry had never known before. Courage's tongue too tasted so divine. She moaned within his mouth, giving him a sound he never heard before. It was a sound he wanted to hear more of.

Barry unconsciously grabbed Courage's shoulders in this kiss, and he squeezed them tightly. Pulling her in, he tasted as much of Courage as he physically could. His tongue swirled around within her jaw, and she did likewise.

Their lewd kisses echoed out against the room, bouncing off the walls and reverberating into their ears. Courage pulled up moments later, breaking their entanglement. All that was left was a strand of saliva which still connected the two. The Lucario dragged her finger down her lips, swooning from the taste Barry had given her. He gazed up to this lust-driven Lucario who clenched at his shirt. Even though he had seen her so many times in battle, Courage looked so completely different. She was like an entirely different Pokémon; so far removed from the one he knew. But Barry didn't mind.

Courage started straddling his body, rocking her hips back and forth in a most hypnotic fashion. Her hand slid down her body, lining down to her dripping wet pussy. He didn't even notice she was so wet until now. Strands of her juices would slide from her vagina and land upon his erect cock. At the same time, Courage began to tease her pussy. She slowly etched a finger into herself, moaning loudly as she did so. She had one finger inside of herself, but that seemed to be good enough considering how large a Lucario finger is.

Still, Barry didn't think this was good enough. He grabbed Courage by her sides, making the Lucario grasp. She removed her hand from her quivering vagina, and instead placed it upon the couch's edge. Barry reached further past her body, and grabbed her ass instead. The Lucario grunted from the feel, while a pleasure smile came to her lips. Barry squeezed hard on Courage's butt, taking her cheeks into his hands. Glaring toward his erect prick, he slowly began leading her down.

Courage was nodding and smiling now, while her face turned a hot red. Biting onto her first finger, she tried to ready her body for what was about to happen. But of course, there was nothing that could ready her for what actually occurred.

Barry slammed Courage down on his cock, making her arch her back in orgasmic lust. She didn't expect it to feel so _good! _His member was so long, hard, and warm inside of her; her finger simply did not compare. Barry too was shocked into silence by this feel. Courage's mouth felt wonderful, but Courage's vagina was _euphoric_. Warm, moist, wet as well, he didn't really know how to explain it. It just felt _good_. So good.

"Lucario, cari," Courage grunted, "Barry... Barry..." he began rising her off of his member, "Barry?" and then he slammed her down, "BARRY!"

The Pseudo-Champion allowed pure instinct to take over his body. With wild, animalistic grunts, Barry rammed Courage down upon his cock. She bounced up and down upon him; her eyes wide, her voice getting caught in her mouth. Barry's cock was reaching really deep inter her pussy, touching up against her _womb_ in fact. She didn't even know something could reach up that far.

At some point in time, Barry had begun hugging her close. She still bounced upon his cock however, making her bangs flop up and down.

"CARIO! CARIO! CARIO! CARIO! CARIO CARIO!" she yelled out.

"AGH! COURAGE!" he answered through his grunting.

What was this feeling she had raging within her body? It was like a bunch of knots were unfurling within her womb at this very moment. It sent tingles and vibrations along her entire body, before centering right at her assaulted pussy. Barry was pushing this feeling further and further into being. Courage was gasping so hard for air now, as she rode on his member for as long as possible.

Until that knot finally opened up. Courage's eyes widened, as her orgasm hit her in waves. The usually strong being broke down, while her eyes rolled to the back of her skull. Her clear juices slid down Barry's cock, while her body grew weak in his hold.

But Barry wasn't finished yet. Surprisingly, he hadn't run into that moment of pure bliss. What was he supposed to do now? Masturbate? No way; he had a way of pleasing himself _and _Courage. Barry laid Courage down, not on her back, but instead on her chest. She grabbed the couch's pillow, laying her cheek up against it whilst doing so. Her red eyes gazed over her shoulder, as to take a good look at the being who stood above her. Grabbing her butt with one hand, Barry used his other hand to aim his cock toward her inviting southern lips.

His cock pressed against pussy, separating the labia with ease. Courage grunted whilst feeling his hard penis slide into her body again. Barry shoved his way in, stopping only when it was physically impossible for him to move deeper. Hen he grabbed her tail, which had sprung out long during their antics.

"Lucario cario, Barry..." Courage stated, as she nuzzled her face into the pillow.

"I... I don't know what you're saying, Courage," Barry replied.

Whatever she said, it would forever be lost with the Lucario. Courage smiled, and immediately resided to his power. Barry began to growl, as he grabbed Courage's ass and tail tightly. She panted from the feel, which only made the Pseudo-Champion grow stronger. His grip on her ass and tail increased even stronger, as he settled himself for what he was about to do.

He didn't start off slow, no, his hips were already set to 'overdrive'. Immediately, Barry began slamming his cock into Courage with as much force as he pleased. He was panting horribly, though that didn't stop his powerful strides. Whatever Courage did with that blue fire of hers, it sure did work. The Lucario was yelping and barking like a dog; her mouth and eyes open wide. The feel of his cock violating her was mind-numbing to say the least. It stretched so deep into her, pressing up against her deep and moist core. Courage couldn't help but to bite her bottom lip; it was the only way to stop her quivering antics.

Courage rose her behind, so Barry could have better access to it. He shifted himself too, so his penis could dive as deep as it could within her.

"Courage!" Barry started yelling, "Courage!"

"Barry!" she answered back with her Lucario grunts, "BARRY!"

The blonde-haired teen felt something flourish within his loins. It was like a waterfall had started to rush through his raging cock. He released Courage's tail as to grab her other butt cheek, which helped him settle better. He needed to settle himself, especially for what was about to happen. A part of him wanted to pull out, to stop himself from going any further. But his orange eyes showed him the image of Courage. She was gazing at him with a cherry-red, lust-driven face. Barry didn't know a mere sight could make him so aroused.

Balls deep in Courage's cunt, Barry felt his dick enlarge. Immediately after, he released his pent-up semen inside of her. Courage nearly fainted from the feel of his seed violating her pussy. It was warm, and came in long powerful spurts. One after another; she was almost overflowing with his cum. The first time he climaxed, it was natural, done by his own fruition. This time he came, it was thanks to the super-charge he gained from Courage's aura. Even now, Barry couldn't believe he came so much inside of the Lucario.

It was over now. No amount of charging from Courage's paw would give Barry the energy to start going again. He collapsed on top of her, where his heavy pants echoed into her ears. The Aura Pokémon too was breathing hard, as if she had just run a marathon. Sex, while incredibly _awesome_, was also _incredibly_ tiring.

"Lucario cario, Barry..." Courage whispered, as she turned around to face him, "Arrrooo..."

"I... I still don't know what you're talking about, Courage," Barry claimed with a childish chuckle, "I... I don't understand Pokémon..."

They shifted, so that Barry laid on the bottom, and Courage laid upon him. She was sure to miss jabbing him with her sharp spike, as to free him any unfortunate injuries. Her soft warm face, sat upon his chest, which was blocked off only by his orange and white striped shirt. Her fingers grooved under set shirt, as to touch upon his skin, flesh to flesh. She heard him gasp from the touch, but he remained relatively calm.

"Egg..." Courage said, with a slightly seductive smile, "Barry... _Egg_..."

"WHAT!?" he barked in terror, "Courage, I've done my fair share of Pokémon Breeding, and I can easily say I can't impregnate you with an egg..." he suddenly grew meek, "At, at least I _hope_, I can't..." and then he thought on his own words, "Wait! When I say Pokémon Breeding, I don't mean it like that! I mean, when Pokémon breed with one another!"

The Lucario giggled from his words. Yeah, what was she thinking? An egg? It was simply _impossible_ for a Pokémon and a human to be together, no matter what mythology might claim. Still, if humans and Pokémon could be together, would she claim Barry for herself? Probably not; she was pretty sure Dawn had Barry locked down with a key.

But this little tryst would go down in her mind as her first. Barry should be thankful; it's not everyday a Lucario gives up her virginity, ya'know.

They rested here together that night, undisturbed by anything and all around them.

...

_Dear Barry,_

_ If you're reading this letter, then you snuck your way into my villa again! I would be angry, but I guess things are easier this way. It's not like our Pokétchs can send and receive messages, anyway. Which is strange, because they can do like, a bajillion other things._

_ Anyway, if your reading this then you've found my villa is empty, save for Courage. She broke her arm in a fight I had recently, and has been really sore about it. I recommend you steer clear of her, Courage just hasn't been acting right as of late. _

_ And, I was kinda hoping... I heard there's a Legendary Pokémon in Mt. Stark. I was going in but... jeeze... could you just come? I'm not sure if I can go in alone, right now. I know your Staraptor can fly faster than my Noctowl, so you better not keep me waiting. I'm not going to wait forever for you._

_ Your Best Friend,_

_ Dawn_

By the time Barry read this letter, the sun had already risen into the skies. He felt like such a dick too.

End

* * *

_Maverick Talks!_

_Originally, I wasn't going to post this. Heck, I wasn't even going to write this! But after spending a day reading a whole lotta lemons (which no reasonably sane human being should ever do), I got the urge to write this. And so, I wrote this. Usually in these kinds of stories, its always a human female, and a male Pokemon. Even in my other fanfic Dances With Luxrays, is this true. But I kinda wanted to write about Barry, probably because he's super cool. So, ya'know what, I wrote about Barry! I said I was going to do so in an earlier story, and so I did! You can't say I didn't!_

_Usually, I'd give a lot of trivia on my story/chapter. But not with this one. I mean, the whole point of this story was simple smut. Usually, I pride myself on not devolving to writing smut, but hey, I'm only human. Besides, I want to be able to write all kinds of works, not just drama, or action, or adventure, etc. If I wanna write a lemon, I'm gonna write a freakin lemon! So. Yeah. There's some trivia for ya!_

_Okay, real trivia. In my head canon of Pokemon stories (ie. Shadows from Before to Dances with Luxrays) this story takes place before Shadows from Before. Anyone whose read my other stories will know Courage as Dawn's usually stoic Lucario, who can destroy things with ease. But, to be honest, you could easily consider this story noncanon to my own canon stories. Canon, noncanon, words that don't make sense. After all, it doesn't help the overall plot. If anything, it probably makes it worse._

_So, yeah, don't consider this canon to my own stories if your a fan enough to read all of them. It's just a simple one-shot lemon that I wrote for the pure hell of it. So, there. Put that in your pipe and smoke it!_

_Write, write, write; all I do is freakin' write!_

_Maverick Kay Prime_


End file.
